


Nós

by TrueLoveMeans



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jared, Alternate Universe, Daddy Jared, Daddy Jensen, Economist Jensen, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveMeans/pseuds/TrueLoveMeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared precisava que Jensen entendesse... Jensen só queria seu marido junto com ele... Afinal, eles sempre estiveram juntos em tudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nós

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA 1: Não conheço nenhuma pessoa que está presente na história. Nenhuma delas ou nada sobre elas me pertence. Não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso. É só umas histórias malucas que brotam na minha mente e eu tenho que escrever. Insônia dá nisso.
> 
> Aviso: Fic com temática homossexual. Sim, tem pessoas do mesmo sexo sendo amantes, apaixonadas e tendo relações sexuais. Se não gosta, tudo bem, eu respeito, mas não precisa ficar por aqui, né?.. Erros gramaticais ou qualquer outro erro são totalmente meus. Kidfic (significa que existe criança na fic. Sem susto, não curto pedofilia)

**JARED**

Jared passou novamente a mão pelos seus cabelos e suspirou ruidosamente enquanto pela milésima vez encarava seu celular e decidia se ligaria ou não novamente para Jensen. Ele tinha tentado mais cedo e foi recebido pelo correio de voz. Jared tentou não se preocupar, tentou não surtar achando que Jensen o tinha abandonado e levado Andy.

_“Ele não faria isso. Jensen não poderia estar tão bravo assim. Ele não faria isso comigo, com a nossa vida, a nossa história. Eu o amo e ele sabe disso. Ele tem que saber não é? Não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito algo tão estúpido. Ele não me abandonaria, não é? Ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo, certo? Jensen só esqueceu de colocar o telefone carregar, só isso. Eu tenho que acreditar nisso. E o telefone de casa não atendeu porque ele está passeando com Andy. Tem que ser isso. Não, não é isso! Isso não é hora para Jensen e Andy estarem na rua. Eles devem estar em casa. Então por que Jensen não atendeu o telefone? Porra! Jensen sabe que é trabalho. Só trabalho e que eu não...”_ Os pensamentos frenéticos de Jared foram interrompidos pelo assistente de produção do programa que o chamou e disse sorrindo que ele entraria em dois minutos no estúdio. Jared puxou o ar novamente e decidiu que ligaria para Jensen assim que estivesse terminado com isso. E esperava que fosse logo.

Jared incorporou o melhor estilo estrela de Hollywood, enfiou um sorriso no rosto, ajeitou os cabelos pela última vez e se encaminhou para o estúdio. O seu agente tinha agendado essa entrevista no maior _talkshow_ dos EUA, e ele não podia recusar. O programa o queria lá, o estúdio para o qual trabalhava o queria lá,  afinal seu novo filme mesmo sem ser lançado estava gerando um burburinho pelo mundo afora, e a emissora de TV queria ser a primeira ter uma palavra sobre isso. Era uma publicidade e tanto para o filme, mas principalmente para Jared que vinha trabalhando duro ao longo dos últimos doze anos para isso. Para ser reconhecido como um ator talentoso e não como mais um rosto perfeito e um corpo bem cuidado e que despertava fantasias nos outros. Mesmo porque ele já era comprometido, então toda essa balbúrdia sobre ser cobiçado não ia passar disso: fantasia.

Quando Jared entrou no estúdio que estava sendo gravado o programa a platéia praticamente foi ao delírio. Todos se levantaram e o receberam com palmas, gritos, assovios e palavras de elogio e apoio. Foi um verdadeiro caos barulhento por no mínimo dois minutos e mesmo que ele soubesse que era reconhecido por milhares de pessoas esse tipo de coisa nunca deixava de emocioná-lo e ao mesmo tempo assustá-lo. Jared nunca imaginou que pudesse exercer esse tipo de emoção e fascínio nas pessoas. Ele sempre sonhou ser um ator, trabalhar no cinema, TV ou teatro, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a tanto, que pudesse atingir o estrelato. E aqui estava ele, diante de uma platéia selecionada, sendo solicitado por um dos maiores nomes da televisão dos EUA para uma conversa sobre seu trabalho. Para falar sobre algo que adorava. E ver que milhares de pessoas gostavam do que ele fazia o deixava feliz, muito feliz. Ele só queria que Jensen não estivesse tão chateado com ele. Apenas o pensamento de Jensen estar bravo com ele, o fez estremecer e o coração apertar. Ele não teria chegado aqui sem Jensen, sem o seu Jen, o cara que sempre esteve com ele, por ele e para ele. Mesmo que Jensen odiasse estar no olho do furacão, estar na mira de fotógrafos, mesmo que Jensen nunca sequer passou perto do tipo de trabalho que Jared fazia, o moreno sabia que parte desse sucesso e reconhecimento se devia ao seu parceiro, seu amigo, seu amante e agora seu marido. Jared sorriu ao se lembrar do casamento deles.

Jared acenou para o público e ficou de pé no palco recebendo as palmas e agradecendo a toda àquelas pessoas que estavam ali. Quando se acalmaram ele se voltou para o entrevistador que sorria, e num gesto que era puro Jared, literalmente se jogou em cima do sofá sorrindo.

\- Desculpe cara, mas eu não podia simplesmente ignorar quem paga meu sustento e vir me sentar aqui, direto com você. Tenho que primeiro, estar com meus fãs – Jared disse olhando e fazendo um gesto com as mãos mostrando a plateia, e as palmas recomeçaram.

\- Não é a toa que o mundo te ama, Jared – o entrevistador Justin Norman disse quando o público se acalmou – Você sem dúvida é um bajulador e sabe como tratar seu público.

\- Não cara, não sou bajulador. Sou apenas um cara grato. Grato por tudo que tenho e que consegui. E claro um tremendo sortudo por ter conseguido boas coisas no caminho. E entre elas fãs maravilhosos que me respeitam e admiram meu trabalho. Não posso estar mais feliz – ele disse isso com outro sorriso brilhante e covinhas a mostra.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

**JENSEN**

Jensen assistia à TV em casa e olhava Jared falar descontraidamente com o entrevistador e sorriu levemente. Seu marido sabia como conduzir as coisas. Ele sempre soube, sempre soube como conquistar quem quer que fosse. Mas Jensen também o conhecia como ninguém e Jensen sabia que aquele sorriso não era “o sorriso do seu Jared”.

Para todos os outros Jared poderia estar radiante, mas Jensen conhecia seu marido, conhecia seu homem e sabia que ele estava preocupado com algo. O peito apertou por saber que certamente o “algo” era a discussão que tinham tido antes de Jared viajar. Jensen sabe que explodiu, que disse coisas estúpidas, mas tinha como desculpa o cansaço, a pressão, o medo, a insegurança e a ansiedade por tudo que eles estavam passando. Jensen só estava cansado e queria Jared lá com ele e não num programa estúpido de entrevistas. Tudo bem que eles não precisavam ter discutido, mas aconteceu, e tudo que Jensen queria agora era tirar aquela sombra do semblante do Jared, aquele ar de preocupação que ninguém via, exceto ele. Jensen queria que Jared tivesse a certeza que tudo estava e ficaria bem. Seu marido estava lindo, como sempre. Ele vestia uma camiseta branca, uma calça jeans, jaqueta de couro preta, botas gastas. Simples e lindo. Jensen queria beijá-lo agora mesmo.

Jensen alcançou seu celular sabendo que não adiantava ligar agora, Jared não poderia atender, mas assim que o programa estivesse acabado ligaria. Quando ele pegou o celular na mão e viu que estava desligado, ele suspirou em descrença. Jensen havia desligado o celular mais cedo porque Andy estava tendo um dia difícil e o loiro não queria interrupções. Só então se deu conta que também havia colocado os telefones de casa no silencioso. Jensen correu e ligou tudo novamente. Seu celular apontou dez mensagens de voz. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa, e quando decidiu ligar o telefone, colocar o programa para gravar e ouvir as mensagens, Andy se fez ouvir. Jensen colocou o celular em cima da mesa e correu para o quarto do seu filho, temendo que a criança pudesse vomitar novamente e com isso se sufocar.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

**JARED**

\- Está havendo muito falatório em torno de seu novo filme Jared. – Norman  perguntou em tom sério e profissional – Existe razão para tanto? O que você tem a nos dizer sobre esse trabalho?

\- Espero que o falatório seja positivo – Jared respondeu sorrindo – e que eu realmente não tenha estragado tudo.

\- Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso – Norman  também sorriu e continuou – e sim parecem ser coisas muito positivas. Mas nada melhor que uma fonte original para nos contar sobre esse filme. E então?

\- Olha o filme, levou meses para ser filmado. Na verdade quase um ano e a equipe foi fantástica nisso, porque havia muitas cenas externas e em diferentes estações do ano. E algumas passagens do filme não poderiam ser gravadas em estúdio. Então foi um trabalho longo, mas não ruim ou estressante. Muito pelo contrário, foi fabuloso. Mesmo que seja um filme fora do orçamento milionário que Hollywood está acostumado, foi um trabalho conduzido brilhantemente pela produção e direção. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

\- Estou gostando do que ouço – Norman  se ajeitou na sua cadeira pronto a deixar Jared falar.

\- O filme é sobre a trajetória de um músico e assassino – diante do murmúrio da platéia Jared continuou – Ele sempre teve a música dentro de si, era algo intrínseco a ele, algo que fazia parte de sua alma, mas ao longo de sua trajetória o instinto assassino também se manifestava constantemente nele. E o mesmo prazer que tinha com a sua música, ele tinha ao matar alguém. Ele não selecionava suas vítimas, elas apenas se materializavam em sua frente e ele tinha que agir. Era algo muito aleatório e aparecia de repente, sem aviso.  Com a mesma facilidade que ele tocava seu violino, matava alguém. Era meticuloso, contido, talentoso. O filme narra essa jornada dele pelo mundo. Como ele viveu e morreu, sem ninguém nunca ter sabido que o grande músico, marido e pai de família era também um assassino frio e implacável.

\- Uau. Muito diferente do que você tem feito até agora. Romances, comédia e ação – Norman  agora olhava atentamente no rosto de Jared e viu o ator passar a língua pelos lábios dizendo.

\- Sim muito diferente. Foi mesmo um desafio. Em todos os sentidos. Michael.. Ops, esse é o nome do personagem – Jared sorriu – era alguém totalmente fora de algo que sequer eu conhecia. Sequer fiz algum dia. E ele era totalmente diferente de mim. Ele era calado enquanto eu sou um disco furado. Era sério enquanto nunca deixo passar uma piada. Não desperdiçava um sorriso enquanto penso que sorrir é o mínimo que podemos fazer todos os dias. Ele não fazia movimentos bruscos e desengonçados onde tudo que eu faço é mexer com tudo e todos ao mesmo tempo. Ele não mostrava muito as emoções fora da sua música, enquanto eu não sei como ser contido naquilo que me anima ou enfurece. Realmente tive um embate duro com Michael! – Jared finalizou balançando a cabeça e mordendo os lábios.

\- E como você conseguiu fazer isso por tanto tempo? Por que pelo que você disse levou tempo para o filme ser finalizado.

\- Quando recebi o roteiro desse filme, ele veio junto com mais outros dois. E assim que eu li, liguei pra Jensen e disse que tinha um novo trabalho – diante da menção do nome do seu marido Jared viu a platéia emitir gritos entusiasmados  e ele falou se dirigindo ao público, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha – Sim, nós ainda estamos juntos e sim é pra ele que ligo quando estou animado com algo. E sim ele é meu maior incentivador e conselheiro.

\- Jensen, hein? Seu companheiro – Norman  sorriu e disse – Nós voltaremos a esse assunto mais a frente, ok? Por agora continue a falar sobre o filme.

\- Ok, combinado. Quando terminei de falar com Jensen, liguei pro meu agente e pedi que ele conseguisse mais informações sobre o filme. Meu agente não achou que eu estaria fazendo uma boa escolha, que tinha papéis com maior destaque onde eu teria mais visibilidade e mais dinheiro, mas lembrei a ele que eu era um ator e que me interessava bons papeis e eu queria fazer esse. Ele me mandou o roteiro completo e passei a tarde toda lendo – Jared passou novamente a língua nos lábios, se ajeitou na cadeira e disse sorrindo – eu estava tão absorvido na leitura que não vi nem mesmo Jensen chegar à nossa casa.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

_\- Jay, cheguei! Que dia cara! Hoje todos os acionistas resolveram aparecer e todos os investidores de Wall Street tiraram o dia para me encher o saco. Não sei por que diabos eu escolhi ser um economista e não outra coisa qualquer. Todo mundo acha que tenho bola de cristal para adivinhar qual empresa dará lucro. Como se eu não tivesse um banco pra administrar também. – Jensen ia falando e tirando seu paletó, gravata, sapatos e os deixando pelo caminho. Enquanto dobrava as mangas da camisa, ele fez uma carranca diante de nenhuma resposta de Jared. Jensen falou mais alto – Jay? Jared? Você está em casa? Você me disse que iria passar a tarde em casa, que iria me esperar para contar do novo trabalho. Jared?_

_Jensen foi andando pela casa, procurando por Jared e chamando por ele. Seu  parceiro não respondia e a preocupação foi crescendo em Jensen. Quando já pensava em pegar o telefone para ligar para Jared, ele o encontrou na biblioteca, sentado no enorme, macio e confortável sofá que havia lá, vestindo apenas calças de moletom e uma velha camiseta do Dallas Cowboy que pertencia a Jensen. O moreno estava absorto na leitura, um vinco profundo na testa e um lápis preso entre os dedos o qual ele usava para fazer algumas anotações no maço de papéis que lia. Jensen parou e se recostou na porta com os braços cruzados no peito e apenas ficou admirando seu namorado, seu parceiro de tantos anos. Ele amava Jared agora tanto quanto a primeira vez que o vira naquela aula de literatura inglesa que ambos tiveram na faculdade. Jensen até podia dizer que amava mais,  porque agora era um amor mais maduro e cheio de certezas, cheio de sonhos realizados e outros tantos a realizar. Nada na vida dele tinha razão de ter sido feito ou estar para fazer se Jared não estivesse com ele em cada passo.  Jensen ainda sentia um puxão na barriga a cada vez que olhava Jared, sentia o coração acelerar apenas tocando aquela pele sedosa e bronzeada. Jensen se sentia o único homem no planeta quando Jared o abraçava e dizia que o amava ou quando o moreno olhava pra ele e com olhos brilhantes dispensava a Jensen seu sorriso especial e que só ele recebia e conhecia. Jensen sorriu diante da cena a sua frente. Jared que normalmente  era tão agitado, estava tão quieto e concentrado. Poucas pessoas conheciam e presenciavam esse lado dele. Jensen era um daqueles que tinha esse privilégio._

_Ele se aproximou lentamente de Jared e silenciosamente se inclinou e beijou o cabelo do seu namorado. O outro homem finalmente notou a presença de Jensen e colocou os papeis de lado se ajeitando e o puxando para um beijo mais profundo e apaixonado. Jensen se derreteu naquela língua quente e macia e correspondeu ao beijo. Quando eles se separaram para respirar, Jared sorriu e perguntou acariciando o rosto do loiro:_

_\- Olá. Senti sua falta hoje o dia todo – Jared deu outro beijo leve em Jensen – Por que não ligou que estava chegando?_

_\- Nah! Eu queria te surpreender e ver o que te deixou tão animado. Vai que eu teria uma surpresa e tanto? – Jensen sorriu quando Jared gargalhou – Mas não posso reclamar da recepção._

_Eles continuaram se beijando e quando Jensen deu por si,  tinha o pênis de Jared na sua boca e ouvia os gemidos satisfeitos do seu namorado. Quando Jensen engoliu tudo que Jared atirou pra ele, mal teve tempo de se recompor e o moreno já estava fazendo o mesmo por ele. Jared chupava o pênis de Jensen como se aquilo fosse sua última refeição. O loiro não tinha a nada a reclamar sobre isso._

_Quando eles tomaram banho e comeram algo, Jensen se sentou no enorme sofá da biblioteca, com as costas apoiadas no braço do sofá, pés apoiados no assento e esperou que Jared se sentasse de frente a ele, enroscassem as pernas  e contasse sobre o novo roteiro. Jared explicou a Jensen sobre o que era, com a animação de uma criança e Jensen só poderia ficar com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.  Quando ele terminou, Jensen disse com um sorriso brilhante:_

_\- Parece que  será um ótimo filme. E você está mesmo muito animado – ele cutucou Jared com os dedos dos pés e continuou provocando, usando seus pés para acariciar a barriga do moreno – Só me preocupa o fato de que eu possa estar dormindo com um assassino em algum momento. Preciso temer isso Jay? Você vai pensar em me matar por prazer depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem?_

_\- Você não deveria estar preocupado com isso – Jared agarrou um dos pés de Jensen, massageou lentamente os dedos e depois começou a beijá-los delicadamente dizendo – Sua função nisso tudo é outra, querido. Com certeza você é capaz de conter qualquer coisa que seja, e além de tudo tem outras habilidades suas que seriam de muita ajuda._

_\- Só espero que eu não esteja incluído no projeto – Jensen fez uma carranca diante do que viu no rosto de Jared quando seu namorado deu uma pausa nas massagens – Não Jay! De jeito nenhum! Não tenho a menor habilidade para nada disso. Você sabe que meu negócio é ficar lidando com índices e números atrás de uma mesa e encarando a tela de um computador. Ricaços querendo mais dinheiro e credores cobrando lucros. Nem fodendo vou pra um set de filmagem, ou o que quer que seja. – quando Jensen tentou puxar o pé, Jared agarrou firme e continuou massageando e beijando. O loiro gemeu – Isso é golpe baixo!_

_\- Tenho que usar as armas que tenho – Jared falou gentilmente e voltou a beijar delicadamente o pé de Jensen. Quando o loiro  relaxou novamente Jared continuou – Claro que não quero que você vá pra um set de filmagem. Mas eu preciso que você me ajude com duas coisas. Apenas duas._

_\- Ok, tenho até medo de perguntar o que é, mas vamos lá – Jensen olhou pro seu namorado e disse – O que você quer que eu faça?_

_\- Me ensine alguma coisa de música – Jared soltou o pé de Jensen e se mexeu inclinando, se posicionando e avançando para ficar em cima do corpo de Jensen – E me  prometa ser paciente comigo enquanto eu estiver fazendo esse trabalho. Vai ser mais demorado que os outros e acho que vai tomar muito de mim. Não sei se conseguiria fazer isso sem seu apoio._

_Jensen sentiu o peso de Jared em cima de si. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos de gato que estavam repletos de amor e carinho e era a razão pela qual Jensen vivia cada minuto da sua vida, levantou uma mão, acariciou os cabelos macios de Jared, colocou a mão na nuca dele e o puxou pra um beijo dizendo antes de selarem seus lábios:_

_\- Acho que posso fazer isso. Eu prometo – Jensen então beijou Jared apaixonadamente, com luxúria e urgência e só muito mais tarde eles foram pro quarto deles, corpos saciados e mais uma vez certos de que eles eram uma só alma._

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

\- As filmagens foram uma loucura e como eu disse, tomou um longo tempo. Mas também podem estar certos que não me arrependo em nenhum minuto de ter aceitado o papel. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que será um grande filme, será um sucesso porque foi feito por gente competente e dedicada. Aposto que todos vocês ficarão felizes com o resultado.

-  Tenho informação por fonte segura, que você fez um excelente trabalho. Que você está praticamente irreconhecível no filme. Sua caracterização, sua performance. Todos dizem que foi brilhante. E que muitos apostam que sua indicação ao Oscar é garantida e que sua vitória é questão de justiça.

\- Uau! O filme nem saiu ainda e já estão cogitando isso? Olha, quando eu aceitei o papel não pensei em nenhum momento em ganhar prêmios ou algo assim. Aceitei porque eu realmente me apaixonei pelo personagem. Era alguém que exigiria de mim profundas emoções, profunda dedicação, eu teria que me concentrar no personagem mais que tudo. Era um personagem denso e eu não poderia de forma alguma ser superficial. Tive várias pessoas me ajudando nisso e sou grato a cada uma delas – Jared deu um sorriso e continuou – O roteirista do filme foi fantástico ao conseguir explicar toda a essência do personagem no papel, os diálogos, a jornada de cada um no filme. A produção, a fotografia do filme, o diretor que conseguiu explorar o melhor de mim, enfim toda a equipe. Realmente foi um dos meus melhores trabalhos.

\- E claro, agradecer também a Jensen – Norman  sorriu.

\- Sim, a Jensen – Jared sorriu carinhosamente – Ele sem dúvida é a peça chave na minha vida. Eu só consigo me dedicar totalmente ao que faço, porque tenho uma pessoa incrível do meu lado que me dá todo apoio e suporte. Não sei o que eu fiz para merecê-lo.

A platéia do programa novamente aplaudiu e Jared agradeceu com acenos e sorrisos. Quando tudo se acalmou novamente, Justin Norman  se remexeu na cadeira e disse lentamente a Jared:

\- Eu sei que você não gosta de falar de sua vida pessoal e  respeito seu desejo. Portanto se você não quiser responder o que vou te perguntar, você está livre para não o fazer e nós vamos encontrar outro assunto ok?

\- Ok – Jared respondeu com um meio sorriso.

\- Sabemos que você e Jensen estão juntos há mais de 10 anos. Você é abertamente gay numa indústria que não recebe muito bem isso, ao menos é o que dizem. Mas você é bem sucedido, bem aceito e leva uma vida privada em que muitos poucos sabem a respeito. Durante sua carreira você já foi hostilizado ou sofreu preconceito por ser gay?

\- Seria hipocrisia eu dizer que não aconteceu nada comigo durante esse tempo todo. Dizer que todos me receberam de braços abertos. Eu estaria sendo um grande mentiroso se dissesse isso porque eu sofri sim preconceitos e já perdi sim muitos papéis porque não quis manter Jensen como um segredo sujo. Porque ele não é. Nunca foi e nunca será. – Jared se ajeitou no banco e manteve um tom sério na voz – Jensen esteve comigo durante esses períodos difíceis, durante os momentos alegres. Ele é quem me dá a certeza que eu posso e que vou conseguir fazer o que quero e o que amo. Jensen nunca me pediu ou exigiu nada. Apenas sempre esteve lá. Forte, seguro, amoroso e lindo, muito lindo. Eu sou um sortudo!

\- Vejo que a relação de vocês é forte. Você poderia nos contar um preconceito que você tenha atravessado na sua carreira por ser homossexual?

\- Eu tenho vários, mas vou te contar o primeiro. – Jared colocou seus cabelos atrás das orelhas e continuou – Nós estávamos na faculdade. Conheci Jensen quando eu tinha 18 anos e era um calouro na faculdade. A gente tinha aulas de literatura inglesa e foi meio que um amor à primeira vista. Fomos morar juntos quatro meses depois e a mal conseguíamos nos sustentar. – Jared sorriu levemente se lembrando daqueles tempos - Consegui um papel na peça de verão da faculdade e depois disso me ofereceram meu primeiro papel profissional e com cachê. Era um bom papel, pagaria mais do que as doações voluntárias que a gente ganhava na faculdade. Meu agente veio no nosso apartamento para que eu assinasse o contrato. Jensen tinha trabalhado boa parte da madrugada num projeto que ele tinha que entregar a tarde. Eu recebi o agente na nossa minúscula sala enquanto Jensen dormia no quarto. Num determinado momento ele acordou e saiu do quarto. Atravessou a sala e foi pegar café. Meu agente olhou pra ele, olhou de volta pra mim e me disse sem nem piscar: “Não me importo com quem você passa suas noites. Mas pra sua saúde profissional é melhor você manter esse tipo de relacionamento longe do conhecimento público”. Cara me lembro como se fosse ontem.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_-  Não me importo com quem você passa suas noites. Mas pra sua saúde profissional é melhor você manter esse tipo de relacionamento longe do conhecimento público – John Carter continuou como se Jensen nem estivesse presente no recinto – Hollywood não aceita bem esse tipo de relacionamento. Se você faz questão em ser gay, mantenha isso dentro das paredes e nunca, mas nunca desfile com um homem no seu braço. Você vai fechar todas as portas pra você._

_\- Mas Jensen é meu namorado – Jared disse surpreso e um tanto indignado – Nós moramos juntos, fazemos tudo juntos. Todos sabem que somos um casal._

_\- Pois trate de mudar esse status. Ele pode ser seu namorado. Mas só entre vocês. Para o resto do mundo você é o jovem ator que pode ter quem quiser. Leia-se: mulheres – Carter era frio e nem mesmo dirigia seu olhar a Jensen._

_Jared olhou Jensen e viu a tensão no corpo dele. Viu seu namorado apertar a mandíbula, engolir seco, pegar sua caneca de café e ir em direção ao quarto novamente. Jared sabia o que esse tipo de declaração provocava no seu namorado, então ele se levantou, olhou furiosamente para Carter e quando Jensen passou, indo em direção ao quarto, Jared o pegou pelo punho e o fez parar. O loiro olhou para Jared com olhos tristes e disse baixinho:_

_\- Jared! Não..- Jensen tentou se soltar – É o seu trabalho, o seu sonho. Não faça nada pra te prejudicar Jay._

_\- Eu não vou fazer, Jen. – e então Jared puxou Jensen suavemente para junto de si, o beijou levemente e o fez se sentar no sofá ao lado dele, olhando sério pra Carter –Escute aqui Carter, porque vou falar apenas uma vez. Jensen é meu namorado, e vai continuar sendo. Eu sou gay, eu sei disso desde os quinze anos e nunca escondi de ninguém. Não vou começar agora e muito menos vou deixar que determinem o modo que tenho que conduzir minha vida. Se Hollywood não ‘aceita bem esse tipo de relacionamento’, dane-se! Eu não preciso de Hollywood. Eu quero atuar, ser um ator e posso ser isso fora de Hollywood. Jensen é minha outra metade e não vai ter nada e nem ninguém que vai mudar isso. Ele vai estar do meu lado. Sempre. Exceto, SE ELE não quiser estar. Não vou escondê-lo como um segredo sujo que ninguém pode saber. Nossa relação significa muito mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa. Se o preço a pagar para estar nesse papel que você me arrumou for este, pode pegar o rumo da porta e sair!_

_\- Jared, pense melhor. Você realmente acha que ele ... – Carter foi interrompido por um rosnado de Jared._

_\- Nem pense em continuar! Não ouse falar uma vírgula dele ou do nosso relacionamento – Jared falou com a voz dura e fria e apertou a mão de Jensen que estava suando – Já disse e repito: não vou esconder quem sou, o que sou ou o que amo. Não sou daquelas pessoas que levantam a bandeira dos ideais de sociedade e que bradam contra tudo e todos pelos direitos de minorias, mas sou uma pessoa que respeita a si mesmo e a quem ama. Eu amo Jensen e ele é meu namorado. Ponto final. Não vou fingir ser o que não sou apenas para manter uma fachada hipócrita. Isso está fora de cogitação. Minhas preferências sexuais não ditam a qualidade do que faço. Portanto a escolha é sua se me quer ou não como cliente._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

\- O papel acabou sendo dado a outro ator, mas eu mantive o agente. Aliás, ele está comigo até hoje. É um de nossos amigos mais próximos. – Jared ficou em silêncio por um tempo, respirou fundo, ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha e disse olhando pra Norman  – Jensen vai me matar quando eu chegar em casa mas aqui vai.

Jared viu o apresentador enrugar a testa, acenar com a cabeça e esperar. Jared olhou pra câmera e disse suavemente:

\- Jensen e eu sempre concordamos que nossa vida era só nossa e de mais ninguém. Ele não é desse meio, ele não gosta de ter a sua, a nossa vida exposta. Nem eu gosto. Adoro meus fãs e sei que eles querem o melhor para mim. E é justamente por isso que revelo isso para vocês: Jensen e eu nos casamos oficialmente ano passado e adotamos um filho.

Diante do murmúrio da platéia e da cara de surpresa do apresentador, Jared ficou em silêncio.

\- Bem Jared, isso realmente é uma grande surpresa – Norman sorria e disse divertido – Sem contar o fato que mato meus concorrentes de inveja agora. Mas já que você começou, você quer nos contar como isso aconteceu? E se não for ultrapassar muito, nos dizer um pouco de Jensen? A única coisa que se sabe dele é que ele é economista, joga golfe com um bando de gente rica e que só é visto com você em público nas suas premiéres e mesmo assim se forem apenas para convidados selecionados. Por que tanto segredo?

\- Você já sabe o suficiente! E não, não é segredo nenhum. É apenas uma questão de atitude. – Jared riu abertamente e disse ainda alegre – Sério cara, Jensen é a pessoa mais carinhosa, atenciosa e divertida que conheço. Além de leal como ninguém. Ele tem um senso de justiça que não é muito comum em economistas do nível dele. E tem um oceano de paciência. Ele não gosta de estar em evidência, não gosta de ser exposto e de ter nossa vida exposta. Ele sabe que é bem vindo em qualquer lugar que eu esteja, ou vá, mas ele prefere não aparecer muito. Não porque ele tenha medo, vergonha ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas porque ele não quer ser exibido ou mostrado como um troféu e muito menos ser avaliado como uma mercadoria. Isso são palavras dele, a propósito – Jared sorriu com todas as covinhas a mostra - Ele é a pessoa que mais sabe sobre mim, sobre o que estou sentindo. Basta um olhar e ele me lê como um livro. Ele é a pessoa com quem eu sempre quero compartilhar tudo. E eu realmente sou muito sortudo e agradeço todos os dias por ele ter me escolhido. E agora ele se mostra um pai incrível, como eu sempre soube que seria. Jensen apenas não se sente confortável no meio de muita gente, ele prefere estar atrás de uma mesa olhando o dia todo para números e índices.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

**JENSEN**

Jensen finalmente consegue fazer Andy comer umas colheradas de sopa de legumes e tomar um pouco de suco. Mesmo que já fosse tarde ele finalmente conseguiu que seu filho comesse algo. Depois do dia todo febril, choramingando e tendo ânsias de vômito, o garotinho finalmente parecia ter acordado de sua soneca um pouco mais animado. Ao menos não vomitou logo que engoliu algo e Jensen pensou que poderia ser um bom sinal, que talvez o médico estivesse certo e fosse apenas uma virose passageira e que Jensen não precisava ter ímpetos de correr para o hospital a cada choro do seu filho. Jensen se sentou no sofá enquanto Andy estava no tapete brincando com alguns cubos e blocos tentando montá-los. Ele o observou um pouco e viu que seu garotinho ainda estava um pouco pálido. _“Droga. Odeio vê-lo assim. Mas eu já o levei ao médico, eles me garantiram que está tudo bem e preciso acreditar neles. Também tenho que avisar Jay. Essa briga estúpida já passou da hora de acabar. Eu sinto tanta falta dele.”_

E pensando em Jared e com uma última olhada no seu filho, Jensen alcançou o celular e resolveu ligar pro seu marido. Novamente caiu no correio de voz. Dessa vez Jensen resolveu deixar uma mensagem. _“Jay, assim que ouvir isso me retorne. Desculpe por tudo ok? Quando você voltar vamos conversar, e consertar toda essa bobagem, tá? Só queria te avisar que Andy não passou bem o dia, mas eu já o levei ao médico e eles me garantiram que está tudo bem.Não se preocupe.  Eu sinto sua falta. Te amo”._ Jensen desligou e só então se lembrou de ouvir as mensagens que tinha no celular. Com um olhar sobre seu filho que parecia estar ficando aborrecido e cansado dos seus brinquedos, ele começou a ouvir cada uma das mensagens de voz.  

Havia mensagens do seu assistente no banco querendo saber quando ele poderia se encontrar com ele a fim de definir assuntos que só o diretor operacional de investimentos poderia decidir;  havia mensagens de Chris comunicando que estaria em Nova Iorque dali a duas semanas e avisando que ficaria na casa deles assim ele poderia curtir um pouco mais Andy,  mensagens de sua mãe, de sua irmã, cinco mensagens de Jared, quatro com apenas perguntas aleatórias e uma com uma mensagem um pouco mais longa que deixou Jensen surpreso e curioso: _“Hey Jen, eu sei que você está bravo comigo e pensando que estou escapando e deixando você com toda a responsabilidade. Mas saiba que você está errado. Totalmente errado. Eu nunca escaparia de você ou te deixaria na mão. Pensei que você tivesse certeza disso, mas acho que preciso trabalhar mais duro para te garantir isso, certo? Nossa discussão foi estúpida e se eu pudesse voltar atrás nunca teria feito o que fiz. Eu teria ficado e garantido a você que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Você e nosso filho. Sei que você não gosta, mas hoje direi ao mundo o cara de sorte que  sou. Eu te amo. Beije nosso filho por mim. Pra sempre seu, Jay”._

Jensen desligou o celular, sentiu um aperto no peito e olhou as horas. A entrevista tinha terminado há uns vinte minutos, mas como tinha colocado para gravar, ele resolveu assistir. Relanceando os olhos em Andy, Jensen se recostou no sofá e se preparou para ver o que Jared tinha dito na entrevista.

_\- Uau Jared! Isso realmente é uma declaração e tanto – Norman  se inclinou para frente e perguntou curioso – Mas já que você está tão “generoso” hoje, conte-nos mais sobre o casamento e sobre o bebê._

_\- Veja bem, não estou dizendo isso como uma forma de autopromoção ou jogada de marketing ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só estou contando isso para vocês porque  não quero especulações e boatos infundados. Somos mesmo muito cautelosos quanto a isso, porque agora não é somente eu e Jensen na jogada. Temos um filho que não precisa de toda essa coisa de “holofotes” em cima dele. E sempre procurei ser o mais transparente possível com tudo que faço – Jared novamente se remexeu na poltrona, se sentiu confortável novamente e continuou – Resolvemos nos casar para garantir a Andy toda a condição de nosso filho legítimo que a lei permite. Moramos em Nova Iorque e o estado permite a nossa união de forma legalizada. Jensen e eu não precisávamos de um papel passado para sabermos que ficaríamos juntos pro que der e vier. Jensen e eu nos casamos pelo coração e pela alma há 12 anos, 5 meses e 17 dias. Mas no momento que decidimos adotar Andrew nossos advogados nos aconselharam a legalizar a relação, já que a lei permite isso agora. Foi uma cerimônia íntima, emocionante e presenciada por pessoas que eram importantes para nós. Posso dizer que se tornou um dos momentos inesquecíveis da minha vida. Nós sempre usamos nossos anéis na mão esquerda então não foi algo que chamou a atenção, eu entendo.  A gente apenas trocou os anéis de metal barato, que era o que a gente tinha conseguido comprar na época de pouca grana, por jóias de verdade agora e além do nosso nome neles, tem o de Andy e com espaço para mais nomes._

_\- Mais nomes? Isso significa que tem mais crianças a caminho? – Norman  perguntou curioso._

_\- Significa que temos muito espaço no nosso coração e que nada na vida é definitivo. Andy está conosco há pouco mais de seis meses, e eu penso que primeiro precisamos nos dedicar a ele, precisamos fortalecer nosso vínculo com nosso garotinho. O que vier depois disso, pertence ao futuro e o futuro pode nos reservar ótimas surpresas – Jared completou sorrindo._

_\- Jensen não veio com você? Eu sei que ele não está por aqui na emissora, o que quero dizer é se ele e Andy estão aqui em Los Angeles com você._

_\- Não, ele não veio. É uma viagem longa de Nova Iorque para Los Angeles e seria desgastante para Andy. Eu estarei de volta logo e Jensen tem seus compromissos em Nova Iorque – Jared se remexeu e puxou algo do bolso da jaqueta, estendendo o braço e mostrando algo a Norman  – Eu sempre os tenho comigo. Você pode mostrar isso._

_Norman  olhou o que Jared lhe tinha oferecido, ficou admirando a foto um pouco e sorriu. Ele fez sinal para um dos cameraman e enquanto o homem ajustava o foco, Norman  disse:_

_\- Parabéns Jared! Você tem uma família linda._

_Assim que a imagem apareceu, foi mostrado um homem loiro, meio sentado, meio deitado num sofá, com calças jeans surradas, camiseta preta, descalço e com um garotinho deitado de costas por cima dele. O homem tinha a cabeça jogada para trás e gargalhava, enquanto o menino apoiava a cabeça no peito do loiro e olhava para câmera e gargalhava também. O menino estava vestido com pijamas de flanela, meias e tinha o cabelo castanho claro, curto, olhos azuis-esverdeados brilhantes e sorriso doce. O menino e o homem estavam claramente se divertindo e a foto foi tomada num momento de alguma brincadeira e transmitia claramente a intimidade e felicidade deles._

_\- Esse é Jensen e esse é Andrew, Andy. – Jared falou suavemente apontando cada um deles – Isto foi tirado há três semanas, numa noite em que eu estava sendo o lobo perseguidor de crianças que bateu a cabeça na mesa e foi sumariamente zoado por seu filho e seu marido. Enquanto eu gemia de dor, eles tiravam sarro da minha cara e minha sogra bateu a foto dos meus dois homens. Claro que depois disso, recebi um tratamento especial, vindo das mãos mágicas de uma criança e em formas de beijos infantis espalhados na minha testa. Foi uma noite especial porque estávamos comemorando seis meses de paternidade oficial._

_\- Quantos anos ele tem?Andy, quero dizer... E ele é lindo Jared! Novamente parabéns – e com isso Norman  tirou a foto do foco da câmera e devolveu a Jared._

Nesse momento, Andy abandonou seus brinquedos e olhou para TV. Assim que viu Jared e ouviu a voz dele, o garotinho esticou os braços para que Jensen o pegasse no colo e disse “ _Daddy_ ” apontando para TV, e logo em seguida se aconchegou no colo de Jensen, se recostando no peito de seu pai e olhando fixamente pra imagem de Jared na TV. Jensen abraçou seu filho, o aconchegando no peito e continuou ouvindo a entrevista.

_\- Ele tem dois anos e dez meses. E obrigado, ele realmente é lindo. – Jared disse orgulhosamente – Mas acima de tudo ele é especial. Andy trouxe algo para mim e para Jensen que nunca pensamos sermos capazes de sentir. Ele nos completou ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível._

_Depois de outra saraivada de aplausos e gritos de incentivos e felicitações a platéia novamente voltou a se acalmar e a conversa prosseguiu com assuntos menos pessoais e alguns minutos depois a entrevista foi finalizada, com Jared deixando o palco debaixo de gritos e palmas._

Jensen sentiu um misto de emoções dentro de si. Carinho, afeto, segurança, confiança. Mas acima de tudo sentiu seu amor explodir com força total dentro do seu peito. O amor que ele sempre nutriu por Jared parecia vir mais forte e mais certo a cada vez que seu marido fazia algo assim. A cada vez que Jared assegurava a ele que nada no mundo importava, exceto tudo que eles tinham. Jensen agradeceu em silêncio por tudo que eles haviam construído juntos e prometeu a si mesmo que faria o mesmo para Jared. Prometeu que asseguraria a Jared que nada mais no mundo importava a ele, exceto o amor deles. Jensen sentiu Andy choramingar e o aconchegou um pouco mais, acariciando os cabelos de seu filho e perguntando suavemente:

\- O que há homenzinho? Está com dor novamente? Hum? – Jensen beijou suavemente a testa do seu filho e viu que estava um pouco quente – As coisas estão ficando ruins de novo, não é? Quer tal Papa pegar algo para você ficar melhor? Gosta da ideia? – Jensen se levantou com o filho nos braços e foi andando em direção ao quarto de Andy pegar o medicamento para o menino.

Antes que alcançasse o remédio Andy fez um movimento brusco que indicava claramente que ele ia vomitar novamente, Jensen o posicionou no vaso sanitário e deixou que o menino vomitasse e amaldiçoou silenciosamente a impotência de não poder fazer nada, exceto posicionar seu filho para que colocasse tudo para fora. Quando Andy terminou de vomitar, Jensen o pegou nos braços lavou a boca dele, tirou a roupa suja do garoto enquanto o garotinho chorava baixinho. Jensen falava carinhosamente com ele e aos poucos o menino foi se acalmando e se aconchegou de novo nos braços do pai. Jensen ligou novamente para o pediatra, o médico assegurou que isso era normal no quadro viral e que Jensen deveria manter Andy hidratado, e só deveria ir ao hospital se a febre subisse muito porque ambiente hospitalar agora para Andy era muito mais arriscado do que o menino ficar em casa. Jensen suspirou e aceitou a explicação do médico, nem um pouco satisfeito em ter que ver seu garotinho sofrer.

Ele levou Andy para o quarto e colocou pijamas limpos no garoto. Durante todo o tempo Jensen teve que ficar com o garoto nos braços porque ele se recusava a deixar o pai se afastar. Quando Jensen disse que precisava se lavar, Andy se agarrou no pescoço do pai e chorou copiosamente, murmurando: “ _Não, Papa, não. Por favor, Papa_ ”. Jensen o segurou, o abraçou forte e falou carinhosamente com ele:

\- Tudo bem rapazinho, tudo bem. Eu não vou. Papa vai ficar com você ok? – Jensen o embalava e continuou falando –  Você quer ficar aqui ou quer ir pra sala ouvir um pouco de música?

\- Desenho Papa. Barney Papa – Andy falou olhando com olhos cansados e brilhantes de lágrimas.

Jensen o fitou e o beijou nos cabelos sorrindo suavemente:

\- Certo, nada como Barney, aquele dinossauro roxo para fazer tudo ficar melhor não é? – Andy se aconchegou de novo nos braços do pai  e Jensen o carregou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas com ele no colo – Só espero que você não vomite no tapete da sala, homenzinho. Seu _Daddy_ tem uma síncope quando ele chegar e ver que você estragou o tapete caríssimo que ele insistiu em desperdiçar dinheiro.

Andy levantou a cabeça do ombro de Jensen e o olhou com uma carranca profunda como se seu pai fosse um monstro do espaço. Diante do sorriso do pai, ele voltou a aconchegar a cabeça no ombro e eles seguiram em direção a sala de TV.

OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

A casa estava silenciosa. Sinal de que todos estavam dormindo. Jared abriu a porta devagar. Ele não queria acordar Jensen, ainda mais depois que ouviu a mensagem de voz no celular dizendo que Andy estava doente. Quando Jared ouviu isso seu coração disparou e ele se amaldiçoou por ter viajado e deixado seu marido e seu filho sem ele por quase três dias. Tirou os sapatos na porta da casa, deixou a pequena mala no chão e seguiu silenciosamente em direção a sala de TV de onde se podia ouvir um leve chiado. Chegando à porta da sala Jared olhou o quadro a sua frente.

Jensen estava deitado no sofá, com Andy deitado sobre o peito. Tinha garrafinhas de água na mesa de centro e na mesa de canto. A sala era uma profusão de brinquedos e livros espalhados em todo sofá.  Almofadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão ao longo do comprimento do sofá, numa clara tentativa de Jensen em fazer um colchão para amortecer alguma queda caso viesse acontecer. Andy estava com uma manta em cima dele e tinha um lado do rosto apoiado no peito de Jensen, em cima do coração. Ele respirava tranquilamente e tinha as bochechas rosadas. Jensen tinha as duas mãos protetoramente em cima do filho. Um braço dobrado com o cotovelo apoiado no encosto do sofá e a mão no meio das costas, o outro braço apoiado no assento do sofá com a outra mão descansando suavemente mais embaixo em cima das coxas do garotinho. Jensen tinha olheiras, o rosto abatido mesmo enquanto dormia, ele estava com uma roupa amarrotada e com várias manchas ao longo da camiseta, os joelhos estavam apoiados numa almofada e uma mamadeira de leite estava caída em cima do tapete.

Jared continuou olhando a cena e sua barriga deu uma pontada. Jensen precisou dele aqui e ele não estava. Jared estava em algum programa estúpido de TV falando sobre um filme e seu marido e seu filho estavam sozinhos aqui precisando dele. _“Deus como eu o amo. E como ele está lindo.”_. Engolindo o nó de arrependimento que se formou na garganta, Jared se aproximou silenciosamente, pegou as coisas espalhadas no chão, se agachou e permaneceu um tempo fitando aquelas duas pessoas mais importante no mundo pra ele. Jared levantou a mão e tocou o rosto de Jensen. Traçou a linha da sobrancelha. Jensen se mexeu um pouco e Jared pousou a mão do lado do rosto do seu marido, se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa dele. Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente,  piscou  ao mesmo tempo que sorria levemente.

\- Oi - Jared acariciou o rosto dele com o polegar.

\- Oi – Jensen respondeu com a voz rouca, virando o rosto e beijando a palma da mão de Jared – Você chegou mais cedo.

\- Senti falta dos meus homens – Jared disse baixinho se inclinando para beijar o topo da cabeça de Andy  e voltando a fitar profundamente Jensen – Você está lindo.

\- Eu estou um lixo Jay – Jensen disse sorrindo e baixinho no momento que Andy se mexeu no peito dele – Estou fedendo a vômito, estou cansado, com bafo e...

\- Ainda assim o homem mais lindo que eu conheço – Jared afirmou gentilmente se juntando a Jensen no carinho nas costas do filho deles – E com quem eu quero dormir agora mesmo.

\- Jay, nosso filho está presente! Controle seus instintos – Jensen sorria vendo que a tensão dos momentos antes de Jared viajar estava completamente desaparecida.

\- Eu só disse a palavra dormir. Se você está levando para outro lado, eu não tenho culpa nenhuma – Jared sorriu mais leve agora e olhou direto nos olhos de Jensen – Vamos lá, vamos levar esse tigre para o quarto dele. Parece que vocês tiveram um período um pouco difícil.

\- Sim, foi meio turbulento, mas ele está há algumas horas sem vomitar. – Jensen foi se levantando cuidadosamente para não acordar Andy

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse protestar Jared pegou Andy carinhosamente do colo de Jensen e quando o garotinho ameaçou resmungar, Jared o trouxe junto ao peito e o embalou carinhosamente dizendo baixinho.

\- Shhh.. _Daddy_ está aqui tigre. Fique calmo. Isso aí. Pode dormir, amigão. Você está bem, está tudo bem. Shhh. – Jared aconchegou Andy e se virou pra Jensen dizendo – Vá para o chuveiro, eu o coloco pra dormir e em seguida vou pro quarto. Ele tem que comer algo ou tomar alguma medicação?

\- Não. A próxima dose agora é só amanhã às sete da manhã. O médico disse pra deixá-lo dormir quando ele estivesse dormindo bem – Jensen se levantou do sofá e se espreguiçou, mexendo algumas articulações enrijecidas pelo longo tempo no sofá e tensão – Eu vou tomar um banho rápido – Jensen se inclinou e beijou a cabeça de Andy e num gesto instintivo agarrou Jared pelo pescoço e o puxou para um beijo e disse assim que terminou de beijar  – Eu estava com saudades de você. Que bom que voltou mais cedo.

\- Eu também estava – Jared respondeu e deu outro beijo rápido em Jensen antes dele se virar e subir as escadas em direção a suíte deles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jensen sentiu braços fortes escorregarem por trás, enlaçarem sua cintura e suas costas bateu numa parede de músculos. Ele sentiu lábios suaves tocarem seu ombro, e se  inclinou para o lado dando melhor acesso à boca de Jared na curva do seu pescoço. Jared o apertava mais de encontro a si e Jensen sentiu o pênis do seu marido se enrijecer contra sua bunda. Ele relaxou e se entregou àquele abraço forte, caloroso e molhado. Jensen empurrou levemente sua bunda de encontro ao membro de Jared e sentiu uma mordida leve no ombro junto com um gemido. Jensen deixou Jared se esfregar um pouco contra ele antes de perguntar:

\- Andy continuou dormindo? – o loiro perguntou preguiçosamente, não se dando conta de quanto tempo ele estava lá, debaixo do chuveiro quente.

\- Sim. E antes que você pergunte, ele está seguro. Coloquei as grades na cama e as almofadas pelo chão. Ele está aquecido e não tem febre. Luz do abajur no quarto ficou acesa. Assim como a luz no corredor. Ele não vai acordar no escuro, caso ele acorde. – Jared continuou deslizando seu pênis lentamente na fenda da bunda de Jensen e disse dentro da orelha de seu marido – Agora podemos nos concentrar nisso aqui?

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu mestre – e com isso Jensen se virou, agarrou Jared para um beijo molhado enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelas costas do moreno, o agarrava pela cintura e pressionava seus pênis juntos. Jared gemia dentro da boca de Jensen, e rapidamente o loiro empurrou Jared na parede fria de azulejos e continuou o atrito.

Jared sentia o peso do seu marido contra si e o beijava furiosamente enquanto Jensen agarrava seus cabelos molhados e correspondia ao beijo faminto e com desejo. A água escorria nas costas de Jensen e o loiro agarrou o pênis dele e de Jared juntos, tocando a fenda no pênis de Jared de forma lenta e suave. Isso fez com que Jared atirasse a cabeça para trás, e deslizasse um dedo pela fenda entre as bochechas das nádegas de Jensen. Jensen chupou a pele exposta do pescoço de Jared e se atirou de encontro aos dedos de Jared que tocavam ao redor da pele enrugada no seu buraco. Jared só colocou a ponta do dedo indicador e Jensen numa reação luxuriosa chupou mais forte a pele do pescoço, deixando uma marca.

\- O que você quer Jen? Me diz o que você quer – Jared disse enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Jensen e com a língua fazia movimentos lentos sobre a pele do loiro, descendo pelos ombros, peito e lambendo os mamilos do seu marido e o fazendo gemer.

\- Eu quero entrar em você. Eu preciso sentir você em torno do meu pau – Jensen voltou a beijar Jared enquanto o moreno apertava os pênis dos dois juntos.

Num movimento rápido e urgente, Jensen virou Jared e o moreno apoiou as duas mãos da parede fria e molhada do chuveiro. Jared dobrou um pouco os joelhos e Jensen rapidamente enfiou um dedo dentro sentindo o homem se jogar contra o toque, não querendo perder tempo, o loiro enfiou logo o segundo dedo enquanto  bombeava o próprio pênis e Jared lançava sua bunda em direção aos dedos de Jensen gemendo enquanto fazia isso. Quando Jensen enfiou três dedos Jared disse implorando:

\- Está tudo bem Jen. Estou pronto. Não provoque mais, não me faça esperar – Jared recostou sua cabeça na parede gemendo.

\- Como eu disse, seu desejo é uma ordem – Jensen agarrou Jared firmemente pelo quadril e posicionou seu pênis na entrada dele – Venha Jay, sinta o que tenho pra você, baby.

E com isso Jensen empurrou de um golpe só arrancando um gemido alto e profundo de Jared. Ele esperou uns minutos até que Jared se acostumasse à invasão e quando sentiu seu marido relaxar, ele retirou o pênis deixando só a cabeça dentro e começou a deslizar pelo buraco de Jared. O moreno gemia e buscava maior atrito. Jensen segurou mais forte o quadril de Jared e dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes. Jared agarrou o próprio pênis e começou a bombear a si mesmo, dizendo palavras sem nexo enquanto Jensen apenas se deliciava ao som do seu marido. O homem moreno sentiu um puxão nas suas entranhas e gozou, seu esperma vindo em jatos quentes e fortes, Jensen ao sentir o aperto em volta do seu pênis não se controlou mais e deixou todo o seu prazer ser derramado dentro do sue marido, do seu Jared. Ele continuou dando leves estocadas, enquanto sentia Jared enfraquecer com seu próprio orgasmo. O loiro se endireitou e segurou Jared de encontro a si, permanecendo juntos, o abraçando pela cintura e deixando que o moreno recuperasse um pouco as forças. Quando sentiu que Jared estava mais firme, ele relaxou o abraço, se retirou de dentro dele e o girou de frente pra si. Jensen olhou o rosto em êxtase do seu marido, o beijou lenta e amorosamente e disse quando o beijo acabou:

\- Eu te amo. Nunca, nunca se esqueça disso. Em nenhum minuto ok? – Diante do aceno de Jared, Jensen o beijou novamente e disse – Vamos lá, precisamos sair daqui. Vamos pra cama. Nós dois precisamos de uma boa noite de sono.

Ambos estavam secos, vestidos e enfiados debaixo das cobertas. Eles estavam deitados de lado, cada um olhando para o outro, sem dizer nada, apenas fitando um ao outro. Jensen finalmente ergueu uma mão e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Jared e permaneceu acariciando o cabelo sedoso do seu marido.

\- Eu deveria mesmo te dar uma surra – Jensen disse baixinho e sorriu – Você praticamente me chamou de nerd para o país inteiro, Jay.

\- Você então viu a entrevista? Ok. – Jared se mexeu, pegou a mão de Jensen e a beijou. E continuou com a voz incerta – Eu juro que não planejei dizer tudo aquilo. Entendo se você estiver bravo. Sei que a gente combinou de não falar sobre Andy tão cedo. Eu sei que você acha que ele não deve ser mostrado e também sei que você não gosta desse lado da minha vida. Mas Jensen você faz parte da minha vida, você é a minha vida. E agora nosso filho também é. Eu só queria mostrar ao mundo o quão sortudo e orgulhoso eu sou do que tenho e consegui. Você me perdoa?

-  Jay ...  – Jensen se aproximou de Jared e pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e disse olhando nos olhos do moreno – Te perdoar pelo que? Te perdoar por me mostrar o quanto sou especial? Te perdoar por mostrar o quão sortudo sou por ter você comigo? Te perdoar por saber que Andy tem um pai maravilhoso que o ama e que vai protegê-lo até a morte? Perdoar por me fazer sentir a pessoa mais amada do planeta? – Jensen o beijou e disse – Não, eu não tenho nada que perdoar. Eu tenho que agradecer. Todos os dias.

Jared olhou dentro dos olhos verdes do seu marido e o que viu ali foi somente amor, carinho, devoção. Ele sorriu abertamente, com todas as covinhas a mostra pela primeira vez em cinco dias e então Jensen soube que tudo estaria bem de novo com eles. Que Jared tinha dado a ele o “seu” sorriso. O sorriso que Jensen patenteou para si há mais 12 anos, 5 meses e 17 dias. Eles se aproximaram mais, juntando seus corpos e trocaram um longo e apaixonado beijo até que um choramingo cansado foi ouvido através da babá eletrônica e Jensen começou a se levantar. Jared o impediu e saiu em direção ao quarto de Andy.

Jensen estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu passos pelo quarto e Jared dizendo suavemente:

\- Nós vamos dormir agora ok Andy? Papa está cansado e eu sei que você também está garoto. Portanto pode relaxar, e dormir. _Daddy_ está aqui agora, okay tigre?

E então Jensen se virou a tempo de ver seu marido colocando um Andy sonolento no meio da cama deles e logo em seguida Jared se deitou, não sem antes se inclinar por cima do garoto e dar um beijo de boa noite nos lábios de Jensen.

\- Achei melhor que ele estivesse aqui conosco. Evitaria o desgaste de levantar e andar até o quarto e tals caso ele acordasse de novo – Jared acomodou seu filho no travesseiro alisou a testa dele e completou para um Jensen também sonolento – Além do quê, eu sei que o pai dele iria fazer isso de qualquer modo. Eu só o poupei do trabalho.

\- Obrigado Jay. – Jensen suspirou cansado e adormeceu não sem antes suspirar e dizer – Eu amo vocês dois...

**FIM....**

 

                                                        

 


End file.
